1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a self-cleaning assembly that can be coupled, mounted or fixed to continuous surfaces, particularly to kitchen-range tops. The self-cleaning assembly of the present invention can be equally manufactured as an integral part of kitchen-ranges or cooking tops or any other continuous surfaces, such as workbenches, sinks, etc. The present invention further foresees the possibility of the kitchen-range self-cleaning assembly being integrated with a dish-washing machine.
2. State of the Art
Cleaning assemblies and/or systems for different household apparatus are known from the prior art, which comprise spraying cleaning fluids such as liquids, steams and supercritical fluids.
The self-cleaning systems existing at present do not enable one to clean concomitantly a kitchen-range cooking top and a tray surface that is integrated with the kitchen-range. At present, only the cooking top can be automatically cleaned. The workbench or any other surface integrated with the cooking top has to be manually cleaned by the user.
This is little practical and toilsome, making clear the need to develop a novel cleaning system that will enable one to clean and sanitize concomitantly integrated surfaces such as cooking tops, sinks, workbenches, etc.